9Tailed spy: Side chapter: Naruto’s first date
by Jlargent
Summary: Takes place in between chapters five and six of 9-Tailed spy *Songfic*


**9-Tailed spy: Side chapter: Naruto's first date**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Typical disclaimers apply. I do not own Naruto or Totally Spies and Thank you for loving me that belongs to Bon Jovi. Fact: percentage of Africa that is wilderness: 28% _

Naruto's POV

I stand here nervously as I mentally prepare myself for my first date I mean the closest thing I've ever had to a date was hanging out with my teammates after a mission and even then Sakura focused her attention to Sauske insisting that she would feed him. Why she fall for emos I'll never know, both Sam and Alex had study dates so naturally I asked Clover seeing as she's had plenty of dating experience I thought that she could help me from making a complete and utter fool in front of Alex. Since my confession I felt a heavy burden lifted from my shoulders I still remember what the fox said after I confessed my feelings to her.

_(Flashback) _

As we lie next to each other I could hear her heart beating in synch with mine _So that what it means to have two hearts beating as one_ I thought as I scooted closer to her enjoying the warmth she's offering to help me fight off the chill of loneliness I have felt for far too long, **You do realize that you are going to have to date her right kit? **The fox spoke up interrupting my thoughts _What do you mean fur ball? _I asked mentally **Simple kit, if you want her to love you, you have to make an impression on her and the best way to do that is to go out with her. And I don't mean taking her out to ramen and have her see how many bowls you can scarf down I mean an actual dinner with a beautiful woman. After that all bets are off in the bedroom. **The fox said with a slightly perverse chuckle in its voice _For once we actually agree upon something well except the bedroom part you dirty, perverted fox _I reasoned and I made plans to ask either Sam or Clover whether they could help me in an actual date with Alex since I don't know what she likes to eat or for that matter how to behave at a restaurant. I then realized that I'm about to get a crash course in the fine art of dating. All the while the fox was laughing its ass off at the situation I put myself in.

_(End Flashback)_

I stand here wearing a suit as Clover calls it and wearing a tie she said she was taking me to a Japanese place. She told me she's taking me there so that I could feel more comfortable in a social setting, as we sat down I felt more at ease seeing as the food here was similar to that of Konoha but I noticed near the back of the restaurant was a mike stand, a speaker and a TV Clover explained to me that some people like to sing Karaoke I made a mental note to try it out when I take Alex out. On a more positive note Clover complimented me on my manners and gave me some advice on how to make the most of the evening. In the end I felt confident that when I date Alex I could show her a nice time.

Three weeks later

I finally gather the courage to ask Alex out to dinner and I take her to the same restaurant that Clover introduced me to three weeks ago as we ate I could feel a part of myself being at ease it was as though just being with her eases my worries and makes me forget the regrets I have with being stuck in an unknown world with possibly no way home. She brings peace to my soul and I love her for that. As we finish I told Alex that I have a surprise for her with those words I climb up on stage and made my selection I close my eyes and start to sing.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

_There's no one here but you and me _

_And that broken old street light _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you _

_When I look into you eyes _

_The skies a different blue _

_Cross my heart _

_I wear no disguise_

_If I'd try, you'd make believe_

_That you'd believe my lies_

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your life to rescue me _

_And that broken old street light _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings_

_You parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

I finish the song and open my eyes to see the people clapping and cheering asking for an encore. I sheepishly blushed and scratched the back of my head having never received such praise I was slightly embarrassed I scan the crown and see Alex looking at me. With tears in her eyes she walks to the stage and kissed me passionately as the crowd watched, finally she pulled away and whispered in my ear "I love you very much Naruto and I thank _you_ for loving me. Let's go home" she grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage and from there we walked home with our hands intertwined and our hearts beating as one.

_The End_

_Me: Well that's that stay tuned for my next story._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
